running away never solves anything
by Polka-dotz-alot
Summary: Kagome and Sango are best freinds and they lost some thing they were to deliver and now they are running away with the help of Miroku.the summarie is corney but the story is not plese read!(Kagsess)
1. we're going to tokyo japan

Running away never solves any thing....  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha.There I said it.Happy now?A/N:Ummm I hope you like this fic its my second one and I tried really hard on it...Please R/R puh-lease!  
  
Chapter one:We're going to Tokyo  
  
Kagome just stood there not able to do any thing just watching her best friend get abused by people she didn't even know.  
  
"Tell us where you put it!"One man asked while grabbing the girl up from the floor with her hair.  
  
"I don't know!"She screamed.  
  
"Well thats not good enough."he threw her to the ground like a puppet.  
  
"Stop it please!"Kagome couldn't take it any more,she ran to her friend and held her unconscious friend's hand, "We don't know where the god damn suitcase is!"  
  
"Well if you two value your lives you better find it."with that said the men who were there vanished.Kagome sighed and shook her friend.   
  
"Sango,Sango wake up!"Kagome shook Sango some more.  
  
"Errrrrr...where did they go?"Sango winced at the pain she just felt in her right arm.  
  
"Thats not important right now we have to get the hell out of here."Kagome stood up and held her hand out to Sango.  
  
"Where are we going?"Sango took Kagomes hand and stood up also.  
  
"We're going where no one can find us we're going to Japan!"Kagome walked over to the front door and opened it.  
  
"How are we going to get there thats like one very expensive plane ticket."Sango walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Trust me we'll get there."Kagome smirked.Sango frowned when ever Kagome grinned like that there always was a catch.  
  
##########   
  
"Where the hell is she!?!"Inuyasha kicked a poor unsuspecting thrash can, "She's always late ,I swear I should just call it off!"  
  
"What do you mean call it off ?Are you breaking our date?"A girl with brown eyes and straight black hair asked.Inuyasha turned around and sighed.  
  
"Now I kinda wish you never came,Kikyou."He glared at her.  
  
"Oh,that hurts my feelings!"Kikyou faked.  
  
"Yeah,whatever lets just go to the damn movie and get this over with."Inuyasha grabed kikyou's arm and practically dragged her into the movie theaters.  
  
Sesshomaru is soooo going to pay when I get home.'Inuyasha thought.  
  
##########  
  
Sesshomaru sat down on his comfy couch quite content with himself.He managed to get that wench Kikyou away from him and Inuyasha to suffer, Sesshomaru actually smiled and thats one in a billion for him.  
  
I can't wait to see Inuyasha's face when he gets home.'Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
#########  
  
"I new there was a catch!"Sango sighed.  
  
"Awww...cmon it's not that hard all you have to do is make him give us the ride...and he likes you so that makes it easier."Kagome begs.  
  
"Nope not gona do it."Sango dissagreed.Kagome gives her the puppy dog look.  
  
"Fine I'll do it,but only because we really need to get the hell out of here."Sango says.  
  
"Yeah!Now get in there!"Kagome shoves Sango in a bar.Sango looks around and spots a man sitting at the bar.  
  
"Hey Miroku!"Sango runs over to the guy.  
  
"Huh?"He turns around, "Oh my Sango why are you here?"Miroku asked.  
  
"I just came to ask you something...."Sango sits on Miroku's right.  
  
"Any thing for you my love!"Miroku grabs Sango's hand.  
  
"Well errr...umm...could you fly us to Japan?"Sango asks, "You do have a plane after all."  
  
"What!?!Do you know how far that is!?!You better be willing to pay me."Miroku takes a swig of his beer.  
  
"But we have no money!"Sango begs.  
  
"I didn't mean that kind of payment."Miroku's hand drifts south.  
  
"Hentai!"Sango leaves an unconscious Miroku with a hand mark on his cheek to match.  
  
"So what happened?"Kagome asks while Sango storms out the door.  
  
"That pervert touched me!"Sango points to the bar.  
  
"Ugh!Sango, he was our only way out of here!"Kagome yells.  
  
"Well sorry!"Sango yells back, "You would have done the same thing if it was you in there."  
  
"He may be some depraved pervert but we need him!"Kagome shouts.  
  
"Then you go in there and make him take us."Sango said.  
  
"Fine I will!"Kagome walks into the bar, "Yo Miroku!"Kagome walks towards Miroku whos rubbing his poor cheek while gulping down his beer at the same time.  
  
"What?"Miroku asks.  
  
"Can you please take us to Japan?We really need to get there or else some thing bad might happen."Kagome begs.  
  
"Why should I give you the ride?"Miroku chugs the rest of his drink and throws it into the trash.  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeease?"Kagome gives Miroku the puppy dog look.  
  
"Fine,fine!Just stop giving me that face and tell Sango to be less aggressive eh?"Miroku asks.  
  
"OhYes!Thank you,thank you so much!"Kagome Runs out to see Sango.  
  
"Sango he said yes!"Kagome hugs Sango.  
  
"Really thats Great!"Sango hugs Kagome back.  
  
"Alright enough with the cheering lets get goin' now."Miroku walks out the bar.  
  
"But you can't fly.Your drunk."Sango implies.  
  
"It's gona have to take more than 15 Budlights to get me plastered."Miroku boasts.  
  
"Fiffteen!?!"Kagome stares at Miroku, "You should have gotten like alcoholic poisoning or whatever its called by now!"  
  
"This is going to be a long trip."Sango sighes.  
  
##########  
  
"Kagura tell me how our search is going."Naraku demands.  
  
"Well sir...They have found the two targets but they haven't found the case.Also the targets are leaving California with a man named Houshi , Miroku we do not know why yet but Kana is searching on his background."Kagura places some files on Naraku's desk.  
  
"Where are they traveling to?"Naraku thumbs through some of the files.  
  
"Either Egypt,Mississippi,or Japan."Kagura answers.(A/N:Nah!She's stupid enough to stay in the country...yep..she's definitely goin to mississippi.)  
  
"Witch do you think they're going to?"Naraku looks at his assistant, "I mean I'm just asking for your opinion."  
  
"Well.....Some of Kagome's background is Japanese so I think probably Japan."Kagura answers.  
  
"Well then we'll start at japan."Naraku puts down the folders.  
  
"Yes sir."Kagura walks twoards the door.  
  
"Oh Kagura...."Naraku motions to her.  
  
"Yes?"Kagura stops at the door.  
  
"Just hope your right about this."Naraku leans in his chair, " Cause if your not then some one might get hurt."Naraku acts like he's cutting his throat.  
  
"Yes sir."Kagura walks out and closes the door behind her.  
  
############  
  
"Bye Inuyasha!I loved the date!"Kikyou waves from her ride.  
  
"Yeah Whatever."Inuyasha walks in his house, "I'm back from hell!Sesshomaru I'm coming to kick your ass!"Inuyahsa yells up the stairs.  
  
"I'm sorry but I think I heard some thing hmmm....probably was just a dog."Sesshomaru puts his hand to his ear and acts like he's straining to hear.  
  
"Why you little......"Inuyasha runs and tries to hit Sesshomaru.  
  
"Well actually I'm not the little one here....you are."Sesshomaru dodges and flexes his fingers boredly.  
  
"Go Sess!Knock em kisser!Go Inu!Hit em in the watcha ma call it!"A little voice cheers.  
  
"Huh?"Sesshomaru has Inuyasha in head lock and stares at the little girl.  
  
"Rin what are you doing here!?!"Both Inu and Sess say at the same time.  
  
"Silly!I live here."Rin smiles.  
  
"What is going on here?"Inu and Sess' father walks up the stairs.  
  
"Oh me and Inu here are just having some brotherly time."Sesshomaru gives Inuyasha a nuggie Inu pushes Sess away.  
  
"Why is Rin here?"Inuyahsa points at Rin who's innocently twiddling her thumbs.  
  
"Well Rin is here because her parents are on Vacation' for a long time and they needed some one to take care of her."Mr.Tashio says.  
  
"Where did they go on Vacation?We could send them ..."Inuyasha get cut of by Sesshomaru who elbows him in the stomach, "Oh."Inuyasha shuts up for the time being.  
  
"So...She'll be staying in the room across from mine...So what ever she needs you two get it for her.Got it?"Mr.tashio points to his two sons.Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nod.  
  
"Alrighty then I have work to do...See you guys at dinner."Mr.Tashio walks back down the stairs and goes in his office.   
  
"See ya later kid got stuff to do."Inuyasha ruffles up Rin's hair and goes in his room.  
  
"Can Rin stay with Sess for now..."Rin looks up to Sesshomaru,He nods and Rin follows him into the living room.  
  
##########  
  
"We're flying too low!"Sango screeches.  
  
"Don't worry."Kagome tries to calm her friend.  
  
"We're going to crash!"Sango screams, "I shouldn't have agreed on flying!"  
  
"I didn't know you were afraid of flying my dear Sango."Miroku smirks.  
  
"I'm not afraid of flying I'm afraid of being in a plane with you flying it!"Sango yells at Miroku.  
  
"Oh I'm not that bad."Miroku looks at Sango.  
  
"Miroku shut up and fly the darn plane and Sango stop freaking out."Kagome fusses at them both.  
  
"Fine."Miroku turns around and continues flying.  
  
"...."Sango sighes.  
  
"We're going to land in tokyo in about three hours."Miroku says  
  
"Ok"Kagome looks out the window.  
  
"Oh yeah!And we're going to visit my friend Kouga."Miroku adds.  
  
"Alright."Kagome yawns,"I think I'll take a nap."Kagome leans on the window and falls asleep.  
  
"So Sango mind telling me why I'm giving you guys a ride to Japan again?"  
  
"Well...."Sango sighes, "Kagome and I deliver stuff for a living ya know....and well one day we were supposed to deliver some suitcase that well went missing while we were delivering it so here I am now talking to some pervert who's giving me a ride."Sango sighes.  
  
"I'm not a pervert!My hands just got minds of their own."Miroku continues to fly.  
  
"Right."Sango says sarcasticly.  
  
"......"Miroku sighes.  
  
TBC   
  
Thats all for now folks...hope you liked it.RR PLEASE  
  



	2. chapter two:Meet Kouga,Miroku's evil twi...

Running away never solves any thing....

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha.There I said it.Happy now?A/N:Ummm I hope you like this fic its my second one and I tried really hard on it...!:)oh and sorry that Sess is OC but I didnt really know how to make him 'emotionless' and how is he going to have a decent conversation if he don't even talk back.Oh yeah and Kouga might be a little OC also..;

Chapter two:Meet Kouga ,Miroku's twin

Kagome lept through her field of flowers like a...uhhh...very happy bunny?She was happiest there than any where else,she had her family,friends and all the carrots she could eat.It was her little piece of heaven...then it all shattered when she heard a booming voice.

"WAKE UP!WAKE UP!"

"What the..."Kagome opened her eyes slightly and saw Miroku who was shaking her.(A/N:Kagome is waking up in the morning....when she and San. left with Mir. it was like late at night.)

'There goes my heaven.'Kagome sighed, "Whats going on?"

"We're here!"Miroku said while taking some baggages from the taxi Kagome was in .

"Oh."Kagome stood and walked out of the taxi and streached.

"Where is your plane?"Kagome asked quite confused that she fell asleep in the plane and woke up in a taxi.

Miroku saw the look on her face and said, "I landed in some field and we took a Taxi the rest of the way...I say Kagome your a very hard sleeper and your snoreing is quite noisey."

Kagome blushed. "I have sinus problems."

"Are you going to help me or not?"Miroku asked annoyed ,the 15 beers where now taking affect.

"Where are we?"Kagome asked taking a large paggage from Miroku.

"Uh.Tokyo."Miroku answered.

"No you dumbass...Where are we?"Kagome asked again.

"Tokyo ,Japan!"Miroku answered annoyed.

"No...like where are we staying where are we?"Kagome asked again.

"We're at his Friends house."Sango came out of a small apartment and answered Kagomes question 'cause if she didn't Miroku and Kagome's conversation would last for hours even days.

"Oh."Kagome said,she did remember Miroku talking about a friend they were going to visit.

"I'll take those."Sango took the baggages Kagome was carring with her left arm,Kagome saw this and looked at Sango's other arm.

"Oh Sango!Your arm!"Kagome gasped.Sangos arm was all wraped up like it was broken.

"Oh yeah remember yesterday..."Sango sighed

"Oh."Kagome followed Sango in the apartment.They went through a hall way and in to the living room where a man was sitting on the couch.

"Hello My name is Kouga."He stood and walked twords Kagome.

"Kagome the bags by the wall are yours."Sango said while walking out the room, "Oh yeah,and Kags don't sit near him."Sango whispered she had learned not to sit near Kouga the hard way he ended up being a perv. just like Miroku. Kagome just nodded and shook Kouga's out streached hand.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi."Kagome said keeping eye contact with Kouga.

"Hmmm...your formal I like that."Kouga grined and Kagome just lifted an eye brow at him, "Oh how rude of me! sit down sit down."Kouga led Kagome to the sofa.

"Umm...I think I should be helping Miroku and Sango unload."Kagome refused.

"Oh they're just fine."Kouga said.

"No really I think I should..."Kagome stoped in her tracks and glared at Kouga.

"Get your grimy little paw off my ass you maggot!!!"Kagome punched him in the face and walked outside.

"ouch..."Was all Kouga could say before he ploped on the couch

##########

Inuyasha streached and opened his eyes to see....flowers?

"OHMYGOD!"Inuyasha yelled, he had flowers in his drawers,in his bed ,on his computer He had flowers everywhere.There was only one culprit in this crime of his personal space ,Rin.

##########

"RIN!"a voice hollored from up the stairs.Sesshomaru could hear it from the dinning room.After all he was eating.He looked at Rin who was innocently eating her food she stoped and looked at him.

"Good job Rin."Sesshomaru nodded at Rin.She smiled and continuded eating.

"Rin!Why did you do that!?!"Inuyasha shouted.

"To make your room pretty and smell good."Rin gave Inuyasha the 'I have no idea why your asking this obvious question' look.He growled and stormed out the room.Rin just grinned devilishly and ate the rest of her meal.

Sesshomaru smirked at Rin although he had no idea what Rin had done to make Inuyasha angry but she was clever with her antics,they both had the same passion disturbing Inuyasha.Rin was Sesshomaru's favorite cousin after all.

##########

Sango sighed and changed the channel there was nothing good on.

"Kags I'm bored."Sango sighed .

"Me too."Kagome sighed also.It had been almost five hours since they had arrived.

"Hey I've got an Idea!lets have some beer!"Kouga exclaimed holding up four cases of beer two in each hand.

"Thats a great Idea!"Miroku agreed.

"Ugh!I'm surrounded by alcoholics ."Sango grumbled.Kagome just sighed and took one from Kouga.

"Awww...cheer up San. come have a beer."Miroku said.

"No thanks...Did you know that beer is bad for your liver and makes you fat?"Sango said annoyed ,Kagome sweat dropped.

"Hey do you remember that song we used to sing when we made our own beer that one time?"Kouga said to Miroku changing the subject.Kagome listened and took a swig of her beer.Sango sighed and changed the channel.

"Oh yeah!Lets sing it right now!"Miroku cheered.

"Ready...1...2...3 HUSH LITTLE BREWSKI DON'T YOU LEAK DADDY WANTS TO DRINK FOR AT LEAST A WEEK!"Miroku and Kouga sang in the tune of 'hush little baby'.(A/N:I got that song of of the show futurerama that show cracks me up!)

"Bravo,bravo!"Kagome clapped Miroku and Kouga bowed, "How old were you went you made that song?"

"Fourteen."Miroku said and plumped on a futon next to the sofa where Sango was sitting.

"You two are alcoholics from the start! Drinking in the morning.You two are the same."Sango glared daggers at Mir.and Kou.then she sighed , "Give me one."Kagome tossed a beer to Sango. Miroku and Kouga just sweat dropped.

"Well of couse!Me and Kouga are the same! He's my evil twin."Miroku said.Kouga sat next to Kagome on the floor.

"How 'bout we play the drinking game."Kouga suggested.

"How do you play that?"Kagome asked

I'm going to skip the 'game' part cause one:I have no idea how to play,Two:I'm too young....I'm a good girl. and so I'll just start at when the game is over and they're drunk....well except Miroku I don't think he gets drunk that easy.Oh yeah if any one knows how to play the drinking game then please tell me so I can add it on later.Kagomes already going to bed...that must be one long game.

"Whoa....that is the worst game I've ever played."Kagome said while trieing to keep her balance.

"Why?"Kouga asked frankly Kouga liked the game himself..

"Because I keeped on loseing!"Kagome whined.Kouga just smirked and led her into her room.

"Good night."Kouga said while walking out.

"Night."Kagome jumped on her bed.

##########

"Kagura!"Naraku called.

"Yes,sir."Kagura stood before Naraku.

"Get Ayame in here now."Naraku ordered,Kagura walked out and shortly after a young woman with redish brown hair walks in.

"What did you need?"Ayame asked.

"I need you to go to Japan and track down our targets and follow them remember they have my suit case that has the worlds most valuble jewel in the world and I want it back."Naraku said calmly.

"Any thing else?"Ayame glared at him.

"Nothing elese I just need you to update now and then."Naraku said.

"Fine."Ayame starts walking out.

"Oh wait...Kagura will be traveling with you also."Naraku added he really didn't trust Ayame.Ayame sighed and walked out.

"What did he say?"Kagura walked over to Ayame.

"You'll be coming."Ayame turned down the hall.

"That completes part one of our plan."Kagura grinned.

"And very soon we'll have the Shikon in our hands."Ayame smirked.

"We'll finnaly live our own lives with out any one pushing us around."Kagura stoped and opened a blank door leading outside.

##########

"Ugggghh..."Sango rolled on a very ,very comfy bed but the first thing she felt was her throbbing head.Then she felt some thing warm but couldn't quite discribe it but her first instinct was to snuggle,snuggle really close to where the warmth wouldn't escape her grasp.

"Uhhh...Sango?"a shakky voice asked. Sango opened her eyes to see a shocking surprise...she was in bed with the last guy she ever thought she'd be with.

"....."

##########

Kagome was having her little bunny dream again....but it had to be ruined by a girl screaming.Kagome got up and ran to Sango's room and met Kouga running too.

"What's going on?"Kagome asked half asleep.Kouga just shrugged but in the inside he knew...he knew why she was screaming her lungs out.Kagome busted through the door to see Sango beating Miroku mercilessly with her pillow.

"I'm sorry!I swear I don't know what happened!"Miroku yelled between gasps.

"...."Kagome couldn't help it she couldn't hold it in any longer...she laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed laughed and laughed some more until she was rolling on the floor near tears.Kouga ,Miroku and Sango just watched.

"Are you done now?"Sango asked annoyed.

"Yes."Kagome gasped.

"Well then how 'bout we eat breakfast now?"Kouga saw the glares Sango was passing every one and decided to change the subject.

"I'm hungry."Miroku ran to the kitchen.

"Fine." Sango stomped pass Kouga and joined Miroku.Kouga glanced at Kagome and followed Sango,Kagome followed also.

##########

"Guys I'll be visiting my family today."Kagome said while eating her food,she never thought Kouga was good at cooking but then again she just met the guy.Sango nodded and didn't say anything.

"I'll go with you."Kouga suggested.

"No."Kagome said sharply, "Gomen I mean I'd rather go by my self."Kagome said.

"Alright."Kouga said and passed a questioning look twords Sango.

TBC

Hello!I tried to make this chapter longer than usual but its probably short still...Damn.I hope you liked it..Ok thats all for now folks bye!


	3. visiting the family and meeting some new

Running away never solves any thing....

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha.There I said it.Happy now?A/N:Ummm I hope you like this fic its my second one and I tried really hard on it...Please R/R puh-lease!

Chapter3:Meeting someone new and visiting the family

Kagome walked twords the building.

"Tashio comunications?"Kagome stared at where the shrine used to be, "They built a business building over it?"Kagome's family was killed in a tragic fire...when she left for the U.S. when she was gone someone had built a building over the ruins.Kagome sighed and got into the taxi.

"Go to the public cemetary."Kagome ordered the cab driver.

##########

Sesshomaru was taking his daily stroll when he saw someone standing infront of his fathers buisness.

'Whats that woman doing?'he wondered then he saw her leave all of a sudden.Why would she be just standing there not doing anything.So he ignored her and kept walking but he couldn't help but be a bit curious.

##########

Kagome got out of the cab and payed the bill.she walked over to four head stones.

"Mom I'm sorry I left,if I was here I could have done something about it."Kagome placed some flowers on her mothers grave and wiped a tear from her eye, "Grampa I know how much you liked Sake so I got you some."Kagome put a bottle of sake on top of her grandfathers head stone, "Dad....ummm...I'm sorry I didn't spend as much time with you than I could have."Kagome glanced at the grave and turned to her brother's.

"Souta I'm sorry I let you down...You never got a chance to go with me to disney world."Kagome placed a mickey mouse key chain on Souta's grave, "I got this souvenir for you."

Flash back

"Kagome!Kagome wait!"Souta ran after his older sister, "Don't leave!"Kagome stoped and put her suit cases down.

"Oi Souta don't worry I'll be visiting in a couple of months."Kagome reassured.

"How do I know that?Some thing bad might happen.Who am I going to play with?"Souta cried.

"You have Shippou to play with,and just to make sure to you I promise to bring you to Disney world once I have my education and a good job."Kagome hugged her brother.

"Alright you pinky promise."Souta stuck out his right pinky finger.

"I swear."Kagome stuck her pinky out and they wraped their pinkys together.

End of flashback

At the end of her flashback Kagome was in tears...She had left her family and friends for college only to come back to her home in flames.She never was able to go to college any way she was kidnapped and forced to work for some guy Naraku delivering pakages of illegal goods but during that she had met her best friend,Sango.Kagome sighed and walked twords another grave but it wasn't a family member it was a dear friend.

"Shippou...you were like a brother to me...."Kagome cried and placed a yo-yo onto the grave.

flashback

Kagome walked into the hospital bed room.She had to spend the week with a person who had cancer for a school project.This was the third week she came visit long after the project was through.

"Hey how you doing?"she asked.A little figure sat up staight in a blank white bed.

"Kagome!"Shipou exclaimed.

"It's nice to see you too."Kagome smiled and sat on the bed next to the child.Shippou had noticed Kagome had a small bag with her.

"Whats that?"He asked pointing to the bag.

"Oh that?I had forgot give it to you yesterday...."She grabed something from inside and held her hand out to Shippou.Shippou loked at her questionly.Kagome giggled.

"It's alright,take it...um its a present."Kagome said.Shippou smiled brightly and took the object.

"What is it?"he asked.

"You're telling me you don't know what it is!"Kagome seemed surprised but just ruffled Shippous bright red hair.

"It's a yo-yo silly."Kagome smiled.

"Yo-yo?"Shippou stared at the yellow thing in his hand.

"Look let me show you."Kagome took the toy from him and showed him how to make the yo-yo twirl,spin and such.Shippou's eyes widened in amazement and joy.

"Oooo!Let me try!"Shippou grabbed the toy from Kagome and started swinging it around.Kagome laughed when he had the string tangled around his fingers.He growled at the offending toy.

"Oi,don't be mad...you'll get it with practice.Oh you can practice with Souta tomorrow He doesn't have school that day."Kagome smiled.

"Ok."Shippou smiled back he would be the master of the yo-yo no matter what it took.

"Well my time is running out I have to go."Kagome looked at her watch and stood.

"Kagome wait..."Shippou pulled on her skirt.

"Yeah?"Kagome turned to him.

"Don't ever leave me."Shippou stared at Kagome.

"I promise."and with that said Kagome walked out.

end of flashback

Kagome knelt down with her head resting in her hands. 'why god,why?'She thought to herself the was startled by a hand on her shoulder.she stood and faced the person.

"Do I know you?"He asked.Kagome looked confused why was he inturupting her time of mourning wasn't she supposed to be sad and crying right now?

"I don't think so."Kagome looked away from him and stared at the grave before her.

"Well I'll guess I'll intruduce myself,my name is Inuyasha Tashio."He held his hand out to her.

'Go away!'she thought.What does this guy think he is?Getting all friendly while I'm trieng to be alone and whats with his last name it sounds familiar.Kagome sighed and shook his hand, "Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome is a beautiful name."Inuyasha complemented.He just had to know where he had met this girl no woman...she had the face of a young girl but he knew looks weren't every thing.

"How old are you?"Inuyasha asked.this question had finnaly made Kagome angry.

"Look man,I don't know who the hell you think you are but I don't really need some one interviewing me right now."Kagome said sharply.Inuyasha felt taken back but he kept his cool.

"Well soory!For just trying to get to know a person."Inuyasha said sarcasticly.Kagome huffed.

"Your trying to know a person in a cemetary??"Kagome stated more than asked.Then it hit her this man had the same name as the building.Tashio,that name made her shutter.

"Are you the guy who owns the Tashio companies?"Kagome asked.Inuyasha seemed surprised at her question.

"No my father owns them...whats it to you?I thought you didn't want to socialize in a cemetary."Inuyasha said.

"Whats it to me?To me?Me!"Kagome yelled anger dripping from each word she spoke, "Your father built his building over my home!My home!My mother went bankrupt because of your father and I doubt he had nothing to do with the fire."

Inuyasha glared at this girl who does she think she is yelling at him, "I'm sorry about what ever my dad did to you or your family but that has nothing to do with me and I'm not him."Inuyasha whispered the last part abit.Kagome stared at him wondering what she had done.She sighed.

"I'm sorry."Kagome said.Inuyasha looked into her eyes and saw that she was really serious.

"Your apologizing?"Inuyasha looked at her surprised.Kagome sighed.

"Lets start this over...My name is Kagome Higurashi I'm 25 years old I'm an Aries and I was born here in Tokyo Japan."Kagome said clearing every thing about her.Inuyasha stared at her and laughed.

"What?"Kagome asked.

"You didn't need to tell me every thing about you...Well then I'll just have to tell you every thing about me then."Inuyasha put his hand to his chin as in deep thought, "My name is Inuyasha I'm 25 also I'm gemini and I was born in Japan."Inuyasha said while shaking Kagome's hand.

"Hey would you like to come over to my house to have some tea or something?"Inuyasha asked.

"Ok."Kagome said and followed Inuyasha out the cemetary.

###########

Sesshomaru sat in his seat restless.he couldn't stop thinking about that girl.She just stood there.He had to know why she was here and how long she was going to stay.He couldn't deny he had been very curious.

"I have to know who she is!"Sesshomaru slamed his hands on the desk.

##########

Kagome sat there stareing out the window.What was she thinking?!?!?!Geting into some guy's car that you just met.Kagome cursed her self.Inuyasha glaced at her.

"Are you alright?"He asked.Kagome nodded.Inuyasha thought to himself for a moment and then he suddenly remembered.

"Did you ever go to Tokyo junior high?"Inuyasha asked.Kagome nodded.So thats were he had met her before!They had gone to school together!How could he forget something like that.(A/N":I don't know if there is a tokyo junior high in japan but hey its my fanfic.aren't suposed to make things up?)

"Do you remember me?"Inuyasha asked.He and Kagome had been lab partners for a couple of projects.

"Nope."Kagome shook her head.

"Are you sure?"He asked.

"Absolutely."Kagome said.Inuyasha sighed.

"We were lab partners."Inuyasha said trieing to refresh her memory.Then Kagome's eyes went wide.

"You were that one dude who spilled that stuff on my favorite dress and I never talked to you again!"Kagome gasped.

"Yes thats me."Inuyasha sighed.

"Whoa its amazing how much people change over the years but you,you stayed the same."Kagome nodded to herself.Inuyasha sighed .

"Why were you at the cemetary?"He asked, "Oh nevermind I'm being rude aren't I?"

"No its ok I can tell you I guess."Kagome sighed, "But first tell me why you were there."

"Well..."Inuyasha sighed, "Today is the anniversary of my mother's death."

"I'm sorry."Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"It's all right I was very young so I really don't remember much."Inuyasha said.

"It must be sad not to remember anything about your mother."Kagome put her hands on her lap.

"So what happened to you?"Inuyasha asked.

"I left to America came back every thing was gone."Kagome sighed, "This is their anniversary too."

"...."Inuyasha stayed silent for a while, "What's your profession?"

"I have none."Kagome didn't want any one else to be invoveled in what she was in now.

"Then how did you get here?"Inuyasha asked he was getting the felling that she wasn't telling him something.

"Friends."Kagome sighed and looked out the window.

TBC

yeah!thats my third chapter!Wooohooooo!!Sorry if the ending sucks...I had major writers block


	4. don't feel sorry

Running away never solves anything....

This is my second fanfic and I tried really hard on it so please not flame me alot oh please review me!Oh yeah I'm making this a Kagome x Sesshomaru fic...I was thinking about making Inu go with Kik cause maybe in some turn or twist of events Kik acually isn't the big bitch everyone's got her cracked up to be like she's just acting like a slut for some reason....or if that doesn't work out I can make Inu go with Kagura or Kanna.....or just make Inu die all of a sudden or get shot by the bad guy.please review me and vote what I should do or tell me any other ideas.

Chapter 4:Don't feel sorry.

"This is where I live."Inuyasha stopped at a huge building.

"Wow."Kagome got out of the car.Inuyasha smirked and opened the front door for her.Kagome walked in and before she could do anything she felt some thing pulling at her shirt.She looked down to see a little girl about the age that Shippou used to be.Kagopme smiled weakly at the young child.

"Hello?"She said.

"Who are you?"The child asked.

"I'm Kagome. and what is your name?"Kagome knelt down to where she was the height of the child.

"Rin."Rin smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?"Kagome asked.

"She gets home schooled."Inuyasha answered for Rin.Rin just stuck her tongue out at him.

"You want to play Kagome!"Rin stated.

"Umm sure...but how bout we play later right after we have tea?"Kagome answered.

"Ok!"Rin said and ran off.Kagome stood up and faced Inuyasha.

"She's such a cute little girl.Are you two related?"Kagome asked.

"She's my cousin.Her parents die..errr...left her and she's now staying with us."Inuyasha answered.

"Awww....She's so adorable....You know that she loves you alot right?"Kagome said.

"What?She acts like she hates me...like this morning she stuffed flowers every where in my room."Inuyasha grumbled.

"Acting like you don't like a person is her show of affection towards you...she's probably just copying what you would have done when you were young."Kagome smiled.

"Right!"Inuyasha said sarcastically, "Come on the kitchen is this way."Inuyasha led Kagome to the kitchen.There they met his father fixing some tea.

"Right on schedule your making tea right when we were dad."Inuyasha grumbled and grabbed a tea cup.

"Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi nice to meet you."Kagome held her hand out.

"Why hello,my name is Tarku Tashio.I'm Inuyasha's father."He shook her hand.(A/N:I didn't know what to make his first name so I made one up.)

'So this is the man who ruined my life.'Kagome fake smiled and looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha you live with your parent?"

"Uh yeah."Inuyasha poured some of the tea in three cups.Kagome then started laughing.

"What?"Inuyasha asked and gave a cup to his father.

"Your twenty five and you still live with your dad!"Kagome laughed a bit more, "Talk about Daddies boy."

Mr .Taisho laughed at her comment, "I know I all ways tell both my boys to move out but they're still here as you can see."

"You have another son?"Kagome asked.

Inuyasha's face went red,not from anger but from embarrasment. This girl was embarrassing him right infront of his father.

"Stop it."Inuyasha whispered.

"What?"Kagome asked.

"STOP IT!"Inuyasha yelled.At that Inuyasha 's father stiffened.

"Have you any respect!"Mr.Tashio asked his son, "Yelling at a lady and right infront of me."He walked up to Inuyasha and slapped him, "Never do that!Don't do that in front of me at least."Then he walked out of the room with his tea in hand and walked out without another word.Kagome gasped.

'How could a father slap his own son?'Kagome looked at Inuyasha who stood there still with a huge red mark on his right cheek, "I'm sorry."Kagome looked down.Inuyasha turned his head and stared at her.

"...."Inuyasha gave a cup to Kagome then turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Look don't go.I said I was sorry!Please say something."Kagome begged.

"Whatever...just drink the tea and leave."Inuyasha grumbled.

"I'm sorry..."Kagome walked away and ran out of the house.

##########

Sesshomaru looked out the window and sighed.He couldn't get that damn wench out of his mind,he couldn't stand it!He didn't even know her name.He sighed again...he'd been doing that alot lately after he saw Her.Then he saw some one walking away from the house....it was HER!Why in gods name was she doing in his house he had to find out.So he ran out of his room past a sulking Inuyasha and out the door he went. and grabbed onto her arm.

############

Sango,Miroku and Kouga sat around the table in silence,waiting for Kagome to come.

"It doesn't take Kags that long to visit."Sango sighed.

"Hey why didn't she want any one to come with her?"Kouga asked.

"I can't tell you she made me promise."Sango sighed.Even Miroku didn't know why.

"How come?"Kouga asked.

"I said I can't tell you!"Sango answered.

"Come on!Tell me its not like I can tell any one."Kouga said.Miroku just kept silent the whole time.

"You promise not to bother me any more and not tell."Sango said.

"I swear!"Kougas said while crossing his heart.

"Kagome is going to hate me for this..."Sango sighed.

"Spill it already!"Kouga said impatiently.

"Her family is dead."Sango sighed.Both Kouga and Mikroku gasped.

"Oh...do you think we should go looking for her then?"Miroku asked.

"If she doesn't come in a half hour then we'll go."Sango said.Kouga sighed now he had known why she didn't want him to come with her...and he felt slightly sad for the poor girl.

##########

Kagome sighed and walked out of the house she felt really sorry to Inuyasha for teasing him but he didn't have to take it seriously...then she was taken out of her thoughts when a strong hand lached on to her arm.she quickly turned around and hit him on the head with her purse.

"Wench."The man grumbled.

"Hey who do you think you are?"Kagome asked trying to pull her arm free.then she caught glimpse of his face he looked so much like Inuyasha but instead of black hair he had silver and instead of bright violet eyes he had gold ones she just stared at him in awe.(A/N:I made Inuyasha human sorry no ears.)

"Who are you staring at?"he asked he still had her arm in his grasp.

"uhh..."Kagome was still in a daze.

"I asked you a question!"he shook her arm a bit for reverence.

"I'm looking at you moron!What else am I supposed to look at!"Kagome snapped out of her daze, "And by the way I'd appreciate it if you would let go now cause your hurting my arm."Kagome stated.Sesshomaru just held her arm tighter.

'Who does this girl think she is talking back to me!'He thought. "Come with me I have questions that need answering."Sesshomaru dragged Kagome into the house.

"Can you be more rough!"Kagome said sarcasticly,What was with every one wanting to know who the hell she was!Sesshomaru let go of her arm and huffed.

"Thank you!"Kagome shook her arm.Sesshomaru glared at her.Kagome sighed, "Look man I have no idea who the hell you are...and your dragging me in to Inuyasha's house to answer questions!"Kagome growled.

"You know my half brother?"Sesshomaru asked and clarifying the 'half' part.

"Yeah and you know you two are so much a like ; you don't know me,you drag me into your house demanding answers and you'll probably kick me out just like Inuyasha did."Kagome huffed.

'The mutt kicked her out?'Sesshomaru glared at the girl once again, "Wench,We are not a like."

"Right!"Kagome took her shoes off,she didn't even have time to do that.Sesshomaru lead her to the living room and went got some tea, "Oh yeah and my name is not 'WENCH' its Kagome."

"Here."Sesshomaru gave her the cup and they sat down on the sofa.

"Heres another similarity! You both give me tea!"Kagome said.Sesshomaru growled.

"We are..."Sesshomaru was cut off by Kagomes hand on his mouth.

"I know,I know.You are not similar." Kagome sighed.

"...."Sesshomaru sighed and Kagome took her hand from his mouth.

"Ok now that we got that cleared up lets go back to introductions." Kagome said while getting comfy in the couch, "You go first."

"My name is Sesshomaru Tashio and that is all you have to know about me."Sesshomaru said dryly.

"Well Sessh I'm sorry that if you want me to answer all your 'questions' you have to answer mine."Kagome stuck a finger at Sesshomaru.He sighed and nodded.

"But do not call me Sessh."He said takeing a drink of his tea.Kagome ignored him.

"Did you die your hair?And do you wear contacts?"Kagome asked.

"No...and No.My hair is natural."Sesshomaru scoffed,why the hell was she asking questions about his hair and eyes?

"Right."Kagome said sarcasticly.

"Would you like me to prove it to you?"Sesshomaru asked,no one denied his hair color...actually no body ever did try.

"No thats ok."Kagome siped her tea.

"Ok my turn to ask."Sesshomaru said.

"But I'm not finished with my questions!"Kagome whined,Sesshomaru shot a glare at her and she stoped, "Never mind I'm finished."

"What's your name."Sesshomaru asked.

"Kagome,Higurashi."Kagome just noticed that not once did Sessh used her name she forgot that she never gave it to him.

"Why were you standing infront of my Fathers building?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh...well umm..I used to live there."Kagome took a gulp of her tea.

"What do you mean?You can't live in a business building."Sesshomaru was getting confused.(A/N:Sorry if he sounds stupid...he really isn't..;)

"I mean well before your dad built the building a shrine used to be there I lived there."Kagome sighed.

"Oh."Sesshomaru took a sip of his tea.He did remember a shrine when he was young but he didn't know if it was the same one.

"And you know whats funny?A day before your father started builing that place the shrine caught on fire and my family was in that shrine."Kagome sighed.

"...."Sesshomaru just stared at the woman before him she seemed so sad he couldn't help but feel some pity for her, "I'm...sorry."He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want you to pity me...It makes me feel weak."Kagome brushed his hand off.

"I'm sorry."Sesshomaru apologized.

"Don't say your sorry."Kagome insisted.

"I'm sorry for saying sorry."Sesshomaru apologized again.

"I said you don't have to be sorry."Kagome said slightly annoyed.

"Oh well I'm sorry."Sesshomaru couldn't help it he had to make her annoyed and to stop being sad.

"Don't say your sorry."Kagome said again.Sesshomaru smirked.

"I'm sorry."He said.

"Ugh!Your doing this to make me mad aren't you?"Kagome hit him on the arm playfully.Sesshomaru just nodded.Well he at least got her to forget about her troubles for now.

Kagome looked at her watch, "Oh no!Sango and the others must be worried about me right now."

"I'll give you a ride."Sesshomaru demanded.He didn't give her a choice.

"Uh..thanks."Kagome glanced at her watch again.then as if she had done it millions of times Rin poped out of no where.

"Oi!Kagome-chiiiiiiiiii!You promised to play with Rin after tea!"Rin grabbed Kagomes hand.

"Oh yes I forgot...Gomen Rin."Kagome apologised.Sesshomaru stared at the two females...how did Kagome know Rin?Oh well it didn't matter as long as she stayed longer but....Wait!Since when did he call her Kagome and not her , wench , you or that girl and since when did he want her to stay?..wait...nevermind it didn't matter.

"Rin why don't you and 'her' go play out side."Sesshomaru suggested.He needed some alone time.

"Yes!Yes!Lets play out side!"Rin tugged on Kagome's hand trieing to lift her off the sofa.

"Don't you want to play inside?Those games are easy and fast."Kagome insisted.

"Nope...going out side now."Rin finnally dragged Kagome off her butt and out into the back yard.

TBC

SIGH!Thats all for now...folks!


	5. I need to get home now

Running away never solves any thing.  
Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha.There I said it.Happy now?This is my second fanfic and I tried really hard on it..(A/N:are you getting tired of me saying that?..I tried soooo hard! thats just cause my first one sucks!-.-;Oh yeah and please review me!  
  
Chapter5:I need to get home now.  
  
Inuyasha laid on his bed staring at the ceiling why was he all of a sudden feeling guilty?It wasn't his fault that he kicked her out...well it was his fault but she deserved it.He decided to do some thing to take him out of his thoughts.He looked under his bed,God forbid he had anything decent under there,there wasn't any thing so he got up from his bed and rummaged through his closet and found his laptop.

"Maybe it still works."Inuyasha said to him self and started rumaging in his closet some more.  
######

"Rin!!!!I quit!I'm too tired to carry on!"Kagome wined.  
  
"Nope!"Rin smiled, "You have to catch me first."  
  
"Your too fast and besides I need to get going now my friends are probably worried sick."Kagome said.  
  
"Awwwww....Why?I don't want you to go...catch me!"Rin said stubbornly and ran around the yard.  
  
"No more!"Kagome dragged her feet and polped down on the ground, "I'm going to die Rin!"She faked....maybe Rin was like Souta and fall for her trick.  
  
"Kagome!"Rin gasped and ran over to her, "Are you ok?!"  
  
"Noooo."Kagome complained.  
  
"What can I do for you Kagome-chiiiii??!"Rin cried.  
  
"Let me go home."Kagome sighed.  
  
"......"Rin stared to bawl.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes her trick wasn't working....usually when she'd done that the child would let her go...but this time Rin was crieing.Kagome sat up.  
  
"Oh Rin!I'm ok now!look see?"Kagome tried to calm Rin down but it wasn't working.  
  
"Rin don't cry!"Kagome begged.But Rin just cried harder.Kagome was starting to get worried maybe something was wrong with Rin!Kagome stood up and started running to the house.  
  
"Sesshomaru!Sesshomaru!"She opened the door and called.Sesshomaru came up to her.  
  
"What is the problem?"He asked.  
  
"Its Rin she wont stop cring!"Kagome said worriedly.Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at her then they both went out side to see Rin sitting in the grass bawling like she was before.  
  
"Rin.Stop cring."Sesshomaru ordered and the sobbing stoped.Sesshomaru bent down and picked Rin up in his arms, "Why are you cring?"  
  
"I was afraid!"Rin said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Kagome was going to go away."Rin sighed.  
  
"Well...what do you have to say for your self?"Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Sorr..."Rin started but was interupted by Sesshomaru.  
  
"Not you.Kagome."Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome who sweat droped.  
  
"Er...sorry?"Kagome said.  
  
"Good."Sesshomaru placed Rin back on the ground, "Now..I understand that she needs to leave so Rin say goodbye and I'll be takeing her home."  
  
"Bye."Rin sniffed and ran to hug Kagome.  
  
"Bye."Kagome hugged hjer back.  
  
"Come visit."Rin ordered.  
  
"I will."Kagome nodded and they seperated.  
  
"Lets go."Sesshomaru said and Kagome followed.

######  
"All done!"Inuyasha wiped a sweat from his forehead.He marveled at his superior ability with computers.He hooked up the laptop and even connected it with the phone line to get internet.  
  
"Let see if this baby works."He pushed the 'on' button and the screen lit up, "Oh yeah!"he then took the mouse and clicked the aol sign.(A/N:do lap tops have mice?I don't have one so I wouldn't know.)  
  
Out of the speakers came the all familiar incredibly annoying voice, 'Welcome!'  
  
Inuyasha grinned, "Hey I have a new message."He moved the mouse over to his mail box.it was a forward message.  
  
It had a picture of a girl and the writing said, 'have you seen this girl?If so call 1-678-###-### or email  
  
Inuayasha gasped...it was Kagome.So he did the thing he thought was right he send a reply message.  
'I have found to 476 flonase ave. tokyo Japan.'Inuyasha clicked send and the reply went into cyberspace.  
  
"I didn't know Kagome was that kind of girl."Inuyasha said to himself.

#########  
"Stop here!"Kagome said to Sesshomaru.He parked at a small cabin.  
  
"How could any one live in such a wreck?"Sesshomaru said to himself but Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Thanks for the ride."Kagome got out of the car and saw Sango run out of the house to hug her.  
  
"I was so worried!!!!!!!I thought some thing had happened."Sango said to her friend.Miroku and Kouga walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Hey.Dont do that ever again."Miroku said seriously.  
  
"Sorry!"Kagome sighed.  
  
"Whos that guy?"Kouga asked and pointed at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Oh!He gave me a ride here."Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru who was standing behind her.  
  
"Hey."He shook hands with Sango.She smiled weakly.  
  
"I must be going."Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Ok bye."Kagome hugged him goodbye.Sesshomaru stood there in shock but brushed it off.  
  
"Bye."He left in his black BMW.(A/N:Woot!)  
  
"Well...."Sango tapped her foot.  
  
"What?"Kagome asked.  
  
"What do you think your doing?!?!Hitching a ride with some guy you hardly know!"Sango screeched.  
  
"Ow...your so loud."Kagome sighed, "Any ways he forced me to take a rigde with him!I had no choice."  
  
"Well next time don't let him force you."Kouga said seriously, "You don't know what could have happened."  
  
"What are you people?My parents?!?!"Kagome asked a bit hurt, "Don't you guys trust me?"  
  
"We do....its just...."Miroku was interupted by Kagome.  
  
"What ever!I'm going inside and taking a nap."Kagome shoved past them and into the cabin.  
  
"She'll get over it."Sango smiled fakely to the others.  
  
"She better or I'm going to kick her out."Kouga huffed.

######3  
  
Sesshomaru walked into the house and took of his shoes at the door.  
  
He heard inuyasha's voice,"Where have you been?"  
  
"None of your concern."Sesshomaru said unemotional.  
  
"How come?"Inuyasha slid down the stair case.  
  
"Its none of your buissness so leave it be."Sesshomaru shot Inuyasha a glare.  
  
"Oh well....."Inuyasha sighed, "But I'd check your email if I were you."Inuyasha grinned.  
  
"Go away."Sesshomaru ordered and left to his room.  
  
TBC.  
Thats all for now folks!Please review me and tell me if you like it or not.I need reviews!!!!!Forward message is one email that is sent to a whole bunch of people.in a chain reaction.like the game that you say, "Pass it on."


End file.
